


How is he so Beautiful?

by my_own_vine_and_fig_tree



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, bottom hamilton, enjoooy, top laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree/pseuds/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Alex, take a break.”<br/>“Nope”<br/>John sighed and realised he would have to do more to get Alex to stop typing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander had been awake for half an hour. Curled up with John's arm around him, he didn't have the heart to move and risk waking his sleeping boyfriend. _Boyfriend?_ Alex hated that word. It sounded so childish and meaningless. John wasn't his boyfriend, John was his life, his everything.

John began to stir, and Alex looked up at his brown eyes, slowly fluttering open.

 "Morning, you" Alex said softly. _How was he still so beautiful having just woken up?_

"Did you wait for me to wake up?"

"Maybe"

John smiled.

 They lay in silence, John gently stroking Alex’s arm with his thumb. After a few minutes, Alex decided he had to get up and do some work.

“Can’t you stay just a little longer?” John moaned.

“You know how much work I have to do, it’s important.”

“I’m important!”

 Alex leaned over John, who was still lying in bed, so that his face was directly over John’s. “You are the most important, but I need to get on with this work for a few hours.” He planted a kiss on John’s nose and turned to walk towards his desk. John stayed in bed, watching Alex type away on his laptop non-stop for two hours. Eventually, he decided Alex had done enough. Alexander heard John climb out of bed and walk towards him, but he didn’t turn around. He had so much to do in so little time.

 “Come on, Alex, take a break.”

“Nope”

 John sighed and realised he would have to do more to get Alex to stop typing. He stood directly behind him and bent down, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s shoulders and kissing his neck. Alex slumped back into John. He always knew how to make Alex melt in his arms.

“Alexander, do you think it’s time to stop working and spend some time with your favourite person in the world?”

“Okay, you can have me for five minutes, then I’m back to the laptop.”

“Better than nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2

John took Alex’s hand and led him back to their bed. Without warning, he grabbed Alex by his waist and swung him onto the bed, so that he was lying down. Alex giggled excitedly. John remembered why he loved him so much.

John climbed onto the bed, knees either side of Alex’s waist, supporting himself with his hands. He started to kiss Alex. His lips were so soft. _Why is he so perfect?_

He slowly took off the younger man’s t-shirt, before removing his own. He took in the beauty lying before him. He felt so lucky to have such an amazing person in his life.

John’s hands traced down Alex’s body. His arms, his chest, his waist. John scooped his arms under Alex’s back and Alex arched up to kiss him again.

            John begun to plant kisses on Alex’s neck, and worked his way down Alex’s body. Alex shivered and squirmed under his touch. John reached the waistline of Alex’s pants. He slowly took them off, and threw them across to the other side of the room. Alex laughed again, driving John crazy. _What is it with that laugh?_

John went slowly at first, teasing Alex who squirmed underneath him. In one swift movement, he took Alex’s entire length into his mouth. Alex moaned softly, enjoying every moment. After about twenty seconds, Alex said

“Wait,”

“What’s wrong?

“I- if we’re going to do this, let’s do it properly.”

John looked puzzled

Alex lowered his voice to a whisper. “I need you inside me John.”

John smiled cheekily. “But Alex, what about the five minute time limit?”

“Screw time limits! You know I’d rather be with you than working anyway, now hurry up before I change my mind.”

John, still smiling, jumped off the bed and walked to a drawer. He quickly returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. He covered his fingers with lube and looked up at Alex.

“Sure?”

“Sure.”

John started to finger Alex’s hole, gradually working in one finger, then two. Alex occasionally gasped in pain, and John slowed down, being as gentle as he could.

When John was sure Alex was ready, he swiftly put on the condom and covered it with lube. Alex watched in excitement.

John lowered himself down over Alex, and slowly pushed his dick into him. Alex winced in a perfect mix of pain and pleasure. John leaned down so that his face was directly above Alex’s, continuing at a steady pace and gently kissing the younger man. Once he had found a comfortable position, Alex whispered into John’s ear,

“John, harder”

John did as he was told, and Alex panted louder and louder as John adjusted to hit the right spot every time. Alex wrapped his legs around John as powerful surges ran through his body. He moaned John’s name as his orgasm reached its peak, John following soon after.

They stayed in the same place for a few moments, before John slowly pulled out of Alex and fell down onto the bed, breathless. His hand reached down to find Alex’s and their fingers intertwined. John leaned over to kiss Alex’s cheek and whisper “I love you” into Alex’s ear. Alex replied in agreement and they smiled softly at each other.

At that moment, they heard their front door open and Lafayette shout “what’s up, losers?” into their flat. He walked straight into their room without knocking, and noticed the clothing all over the floor. He looked up to see the two of them tangled in sheets and said “looks like you two had fun while I was gone”, and the boys laughed. The three had become used to Lafayette walking into these situations since moving in together, and were no longer bothered by it.

John planted a gentle kiss onto Alex’s cheek with a smile, as Lafayette rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Virtual hugs to you all!


End file.
